Forum:Moving forward with NMW
Let's get it crackin' like a bad back! Greetings! I am administrator Mhavril39. If you are reading this, you have been invited to discuss the future of the wiki because of your proven dedication. VaVaVoom has recommended Ian Streeter, MaxxZolanski, Chase555, and LosSims2 all be invited because of their great work. To start off, I apologize for my recent absence on the wiki—I have had little time to edit since I left home for university, but I will be returning home in two weeks and want to hit the ground running on expanding this wiki. A lot has happened with Nicki as of late and we, as the unofficial Nicki Minaj historians, must take everything down! To move things forward this summer, I obviously plan to work with all of you to make this wiki better. To begin, I respectfully ask you all to read Wiki Editing: Quality Standards. These are the rules and guidelines of the Nicki Minaj Wiki, which I have updated. These are, of course, never truly complete. If you see anything you believe should be added or changed, voice your opinion on this forum log. Next, please let me know your goals about your work here. You don't have to write me a school essay, just let me know if you have any projects in mind—for example, VaVaVoom has already told me of his plans to make sidebar templates that are easier to use and expanding on collaborators. I hope to help you all with yours. My personal goal in 2011 was to add every song of Nicki's on here, and if we do not have all of them we certainly are close. Many pages are clearly still stubs, but we won't ever lose an old song to time if it is already here, we can just go back and edit it. On that note, I would like to encourage you all to use the stub and delete tags. To use either, just put or at the top of a page you think should be expanded or deleted, respectively. We will then have lists of articles that should be expanded upon or removed to make editing easier. Finally, just voice any other concerns you have to me here. I obviously cannot obliterate any and everything you task me with right away, but I am always looking to help the users and improve the wiki. I look forward to working with you all in the future and getting people more informed about Nicki Minaj. It's Barbie, bitch! M. H. Avril 07:30, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Good. I just read the Quality Standars and is a very complete guide. Just a complain about the part of Wikipedia: It's true that copying and pastying from wikipedia is no exactly ethic but as the wikia is just beginning I think we should accept the use of Wikipedia, BUT with the template . I use Wikipedia and always put that template. To solve that problem later (when the wikia has a good amount of users) we should start a project about changing the articles of Wikipedia with own words and own references. I want to dicuss that issue with yours, what you think barbz? VaVaVoom 15:10, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I also read the Quality Standarts and I really agree with Andy. We should be able to copy and paste from Wikipedia, using the template , and maybe changing some of the words for our own ones. What I think it should be useful is to add a chat to the wiki for us to be able to communicate easily. It's just my opinion, so you can do what you think :) So, what do you think? Whenever Your World Starts 18:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) (LosSims2) I agree with your comments and will add them to the guidelines. Anything else? M. H. Avril 22:18, May 2, 2012 (UTC) As you may know, I have been here doing a lot for this wiki. I have this project that might need a lot of time, patience, and skills. I have been checking other wikis and a lot of the artists have a page(s) that have all the awards that the artist has received or been nominated for. I think this should be the next big project we should fulfill. You should ask the other users to help with this. I don't have the skills to do that project. I will be back for other possible projects we can do to make this wiki better. I have been looking at other wikis(Adele,Rihanna, etc.) to see what else we can take from them to improve our wiki. I have another suggestion. Can you change the background of the wiki? Instead of the background relating to barbie, maybe we should have Roman to represent the second album's theme!Thanks!!!!!!MaxxZolanski 23:45, May 2, 2012 (UTC)